


守株待兔

by tcdds



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdds/pseuds/tcdds
Summary: *佑灰 关于旅行和爱情**写的都是假的都是编的





	守株待兔

**Author's Note:**

> 古罗马人射杀敌人的铅弹上，经常印着短小的标语，其中有一枚上写着“你饿了，却瞒着我”，打进了被围困的城中，不知道是不是太有感染力，守军最后投降了。  
\---《罗马元老院与人民》

这是一个发生在48小时之内的故事。  
文俊辉先生，作为一个爱豆，作为一个私服虽然简单随性但起码保持干净整洁不会像他日巡期间的室友全圆佑那样一回酒店就四肢打开瘫在床上非要人推着他去洗澡才钻进浴室打理自己的爱豆，从酒店房间昏昏沉沉头痛脚软地醒来时，从早晨的空气里感觉到了不同寻常的糟糕。

床上只有他一个人这没错，但满床横三竖四的床具，地上乱丢着七零八碎的纸巾，吃了一半的蛋糕和一瓶开了瓶但没喝瓶塞丢在床头柜上酒瓶口敞开散发浓郁香气的红酒，窗帘还没拉开，而早晨已经到来这也没错---手机的闹钟已经响过一轮，但现在文俊辉找不到刚刚从长达一分钟的振动里偃旗息鼓熄屏死亡的手机。

这个糟糕的现场再联系上他此刻糟糕的身体状态，不需要怎么偏头就能确认的星星点点羞耻的痕迹，成年人文俊辉意识到，他被人，对，是被人不是把人，睡了。

虽然已经是21世纪的今天但是，文俊辉可以确认，队里并没有人知道他长达数年的单方面爱情长跑的事实，也许从眼神互动肢体交流大家隐约猜到一点，可哪个男团不营业啊---不过搞到床上去就有点不敢让人知道了，不是不敢，是绝对不可以。

这也太丢人了。名不正言不顺。是睡了啊不是牵手了拥抱了亲亲然后讲让人脸红耳热的小情话，也不是谁都能学徐明浩跟金珉奎旁若无人机场涌抱---回来还能朝队里大家讲那不是营业那是真情流露。  
文俊辉的真情流露仅限于偶尔的较真和偶尔的不着边际，多数时候他是模糊的，傻乎乎地做快乐手抓饼，用向圆圆学来的剪视频手艺剪辑有自己的表情包出没的搞笑小视频，点击发送微博后再传送给全圆佑一份，等那家伙从游戏界面切换回来看完再给个reaction---这已经是他们楼上楼下日常生活里最亲密的互动了，而且每次都非常，非常考验一个人的耐心和勇气。

文俊辉等到第二十秒就想撤回，然而全圆佑会先讲一句:“来了。”表示稍安勿躁之后再缓缓打开欣赏两遍，在对话框里打下 希望文俊辉xi下次也做给我吃管理身材期间非常需要补充能量 点击发送后，文俊辉终于高兴了。然后打开微博看看自己粉丝的沙雕评论，嗯，还是圆圆比较有sense。废话，你倒是让粉丝进你宿舍厨房啊。

最近全圆佑开始去健身房了。  
文俊辉躺在被子里想自己是不是疯了，在被睡了之后的次日早晨，电视剧和小说里的大家都会捂着被子遮住自己的身体持续发出啊啊啊啊啊啊啊的惊叫然后看着睡了自己的人从浴室光着上身走出来，开始声泪俱下地控诉陈情。而自己现在脑子里一半是酒后凝结的果冻，另一半...是全圆佑昨晚完全露出来的身材。  
你完了。文俊辉把头转向一边，继而转向另一边，然而无论是哪一边都发现酒店的房间装修得真是无趣。能不能让我把这事忘了先开心一会。我不想这么快面对现实来着。

显然，不能。

洗完澡出来的全圆佑只穿着简单白T和松松垮垮的家居裤，头发没怎么吹还有水珠落下来掉在地板上。视线没在空气中任何地方停留却不知怎么发现床上的人已经醒来，冲文俊辉所在的方向---还是没有集中视线---仿佛自言自语地说，起来吧，今天要赶飞机去北海道拍东西，经纪人不跟着，我们得自己盯紧时间。

这时候，昨晚之前的事情才一点一点轮廓清晰起来--在文俊辉的脑子里，记忆刚刚停摆到他们离开吃饭的地方那个时候。全圆佑穿着演唱会结束随便换上的私服，戴着帽子走出餐厅门口淹没在夜色里，文俊辉跟了上去之后两个人一前一后地在晚风里走，夜风一熏，酒意就上涌。

再往前一小时。和工作人员一起有说有笑地开庆功宴已经快告结束。由于决定了给粉丝们拍福利vlog，大家抽签决定分组，分完组之后再决定要拍什么，李知勋要跟权顺荣拍写歌和编舞，洪知秀要带95line老年人们去LA寻亲，98Line两个小甜豆要去济州岛吃胜宽妈妈的酱蟹，文俊辉看大家都决定得很快，就在全圆佑问他要不要去深圳的时候他说，我们去北海道吧。  
全圆佑的眼神不置可否地挪开，告诉大家我们这组去北海道。就在日本而且也好玩，有海有温泉有雪地和滑雪场，就像我们在秋田的时候一样。  
文俊辉想我还没说为什么你帮我把借口都找好了，有点吃瘪地坐下来喝东西，不知不觉又把旁边拆了没喝的烧啤灌下去半瓶，坐在热热闹闹的人群中开始头晕，距离渐渐变远，只看得见身边的人半个影子，在视野里摇摇晃晃。

其实早就想带全圆佑去深圳了。  
但是文俊辉不能说。  
他是想等到，他们可以更自然地去深圳的时期来着。

列车经过县道时，不需抬头便能看见茫茫的原野。文俊辉有点儿懵懵地盯着窗外流动的风景，试图忘记眼前和自己身处同一空间的人。现在一切都完了。他靠在车窗上脑袋跟车厢共振，晃碎疼痛，也许还能想起点什么来，但是宁愿想不起来。  
早上起床洗漱收拾行李出门的两人非常尴尬。文俊辉在浴室里清理掉身体里鬼知道是什么的东西差点没做好心理建设走不出玻璃门，但单手撑着墙埋头在浴室里放声大哭外间也能看得一清二楚那还不如安安静静出门假装什么都没发生。这算什么。

炮友关系？  
事先连个招呼都没有打，事后也不讲清楚好聚好散继续正常相处还是怎么着，更糟的是日后还要做同事在队内一起练习偶尔还营业，发生这种事情当然不能让其他人知道，文俊辉觉得自己都能想象仨队长各自严肃起来的眼神和净汉哥不出声的温柔凝视下自己感觉到的压力了。  
现代社会有很多种方法可以缓解尴尬，然而以后还要朝夕相处的那种，没有。

关于全圆佑是什么感觉。现在文俊辉可以确定他可以接受男孩子了，那么这算是进步吗，至少比原来每次全圆佑在音乐银行后台收女爱豆小纸条的时候心里有底一点。但全圆佑就会喜欢自己这一款的吗，那也不一定吧，昨晚到底是谁先开始的文俊辉都想不起来了。事实上他暗暗想要想起来的部分也想不起来。  
真是酒精害人。列车行驶中车厢里困意弥漫，对面的人自从录完开场打招呼的Vlog素材就一直在低头打游戏，很少讲话。接下来几天的状态都可以预见，两个帅哥在镜头下快乐旅行，镜头一关就各走一边。文俊辉心乱如麻地从列车上路过的小吃车里拿出喜欢的梅子糖，对面全圆佑眼疾手快举起摄像机开始录像，这边文俊辉只好满脸明朗冲着镜头说，是我最喜欢的糖哦，没想到在这里有卖，旅行就是吃好吃的嘛，付完钱拆开包装纸看全圆佑还在拍，鬼使神差地递过去一块糖说圆佑要来一个吗，全圆佑用手接过来但在镜头里看上去就是文俊辉直接的投喂，这又是什么镜头下的情侣行为。拍完这段两人都有点沉默，全圆佑吃着糖不出声地检查设备，文俊辉闭上眼睛假装睡觉，昨晚也确实是没睡好。  
一直到列车到达的时刻，空气都绵延着沉默与涌动的不安，遥遥呼应着远处杉林上方心怀鬼胎地翻涌着的云层。

走在旅行地的街头两人嘴上说着为了节目，要自然状态才可以，走到哪中间都要隔开一点不远不近的距离，看到好看的地方一起合照过后查看的时候却该死地头并着头趴在相机前面。相机翻盖映出两个毛茸茸的脑袋，猫猫害羞起来也是没有声音地挪开视线，各自同时要喝点咖啡什么的，在镜头前心神不定找咖啡馆。这样逛完半天身心俱疲，刚到酒店躺下来就听见那个今天似乎格外敬业的家伙对着摄像机说，接下来，我们休息好之后就会去海边，看日落。

靠。哪里来那么多花头啊。  
文俊辉在逐渐昏沉下来的天色里感觉身体正酝酿着不明所以的心酸，但只要还在工作，只要摄像机还开着，好像就可以遮挡去一部分阴影。全圆佑也一定是这么想的。所以才会不知疲倦地拍了又拍，仿佛真的在努力留存共同旅行的回忆一样。  
有时候，职业带来的虚幻梦想，当那层轻飘飘浮动着七彩泡泡的质地穿透现实触碰到文俊辉的心时，他会觉得，虽然人生短暂，虽然一切在广阔无垠的苍穹下显得这么渺小，但有一些泛着小小光亮的物质停留在手心的感觉就像追逐着迟早随春天而逝的蝴蝶，又脆弱又美好。他自己是这么觉得的，却不敢保证一直理智清醒的全圆佑会这么想，过了这么久，视线停留缠绕得也足够，但他们之间还是从来，从来都没有说开过。

两个人，一起去看海。  
虽然搞不清楚全圆佑的用意究竟是想要看夕阳积攒拍摄素材，还是只是在酒店待不下去要找个理由到户外，到人来人往的海滩上，延缓呼吸变紧的节奏，文俊辉还是喜欢这个时刻的。抛开旅行中的种种心事不谈，置身于旅游淡季几乎没什么人上来打扰他们的环境里，暂时把公司的事、工作中麻烦的交际和事件处理都丢在脑后，至少现在他们待在同一片空间对着大海严肃得有点儿静默。

文俊辉是会比较害怕严肃的人。平时经常和大家开着玩笑，在微博上和粉丝开开心心互动很少讲什么深刻命题。但看到海他忍不住安静下来。

海水太大了。

是海水，也是海的本身，像在视线里环绕一圈一样看不过来，水波随时都在变化，如同他们不平静的生活，和他时常需要忍受的心事暗涌。看到海的时候人们仿佛被时间的本体质问，为什么没有过好自己的人生，拥抱自己喜欢的人，过去的那些琐碎碰到无垠的辽阔是不堪一击，也是快意忘言。

夕阳真的很美，接下来我和俊尼要为我们克拉和十七的大家许愿啦。  
被海风吹得消散开来的声音里听不出一丝故事。全圆佑从来就是这样。不管在哪都有他独一份的自信，按自己的来，就算饭撒也是自己给了就相信大家都喜欢，可是大家居然也真的喜欢。连文俊辉偶尔都还要犹豫一下这样的自己是真的会被喜欢吗，会招嫌吗，不仅对着舞台之外注视他的人们，甚至对于全圆佑也是一样。

明明都是男孩子，  
明明都是一样地作为准备出道的艺人而长大。  
过去的那些日子里，  
那些气味 和温度的记忆。  
以及一切不敢确定的东西。

都随着昨晚，喝完酒之后什么都不知道的间隙做过的事情而粉碎。好像已经失去了最后一点余地，连做梦的距离都够不到了。  
身体的疲惫不仅是旅途奔波，也因为真切地肌肤相亲过的痕迹。意识到这一点的人在海滩上扭过头，祈愿的侧脸看上去还维持着惯常的微笑，男孩子怎么可以哭呢，从第一天起，就被告诉要带来快乐和元气的梦想的职业，是怎么和身边的人一起---也还有很多人一起---这样走来。  
可以一直，就这样走下去吗。  
问题落地的时候，太阳好像接受了什么无线电信号似的，不一会儿就滑落沉下去了。

往回走的路上摄像头终于关掉，文俊辉审慎地看看周围偶尔路过的人，再三深呼吸之后才缓缓开口。  
圆佑啊......那个.......昨晚的事情。  
说完开头就憋不出下文了，事实上大概也不需要下文，只要提出来就都明白气氛会完蛋。真是个傻子啊文俊辉。这么想着心里更堵得慌，以至于对方的表情都没来得及捕捉到。  
明浩和珉奎这次去中国了，好像是在中国南方的什么地方，离你家也很近吗？  
突然的开腔意外柔和、迟缓，似乎是仔细思考过后才慢慢开口的问题，在信号灯对面停下来接收问题时脑子里电波断续卡顿，文俊辉反应了一下云南在深圳的西边而且离得不算那么近，才接上了这个话头，嘴边的其他想法则融进异国的夜晚，潮湿的风和毛茸茸的月亮里面。

在酒店里刚刚躺下就接到队友们没完没了的聊天房消息轰炸，全圆佑洗完澡跑到阳台上独自赏夜景，文俊辉就窝在床头刷手机。大家上传的照片都很有趣，全圆佑那边也发了几张两人的合照进群聊，文俊辉看到了还是不适地缩了缩脖子，当时拍照身上起来的鸡皮疙瘩仿佛又来一次。这算什么呢。烦闷的时候刷手机也大力划过屏幕，刚好划掉一条弹出来的私信消息。

徐明浩:[图片][图片]

文俊辉点开未读条发现热恋期的中华小姐妹比自己好过得多，没来得及翻白眼就发现不对----一句话都没有直接丢两张温泉池的照片是怎么回事？他俩倒是顺利入轨，自己这边却凭空生出一段枝节风雨飘摇日子快要过不下去。

秉持着出门在外国籍相同就是娘家人的奇怪心态，文俊辉斟酌了一下用词先发过去一个问号，“你俩...？温泉池这么刺激的吗哈哈哈哈哈”

“嗯啊。你那边怎么样。”文俊辉已经能够想象徐明浩躺在金珉奎身边俩人快乐分享照片挑选滤镜的和谐画面，而自己这边则各自为政，网上冲浪倒是更近一点。 

“在海边逛了一圈回来，累了，都不讲话。”

“哟吼？海边不错啊，小情侣就该在海边看点日出日落啥的。”

“我现在笑不出来了，承蒙你说好话，诶，我怕是撑不下去了。”

“这么长时间你都过来了，怎么去趟北海道又开始丧，你就是闲的，没事去找他做做攻略啊。”

文俊辉又回了几个表情包发现徐明浩彻底不回自己了，群里金珉奎和徐明浩也双双消失，不用想也知道怎么回事，只好手机一摔硬着头皮起来悠闲地往阳台上挪过去。明天的日程俩人还没商量过，这次出门旅行的主题就是随机事件，到处逛到处吃，北海道多得是鱼，全圆佑只能吃点寿司底下的糯米，文俊辉吃糯米上面放着的金枪鱼青花鱼各种鱼，都没有饿肚子但也吃得不好。如此一来接下来要去的地方就成了问题，文俊辉想着温泉池鬼使神差地说圆佑啊明天要不要去游泳。话一出口立马后悔游泳这种事情还不如直接问想不想一起睡，身上的痕迹还没消呢就穿泳衣什么鬼主意啊。

圆:还没到夏天游泳估计不行吧，太冷了。

哦好的。

全圆佑:不如去泡温泉吧，温泉旅馆一日游，我知道哪里有好吃的怀石料理。

可是圆佑不是不吃海鲜吗？

面拖虾或者樱花冷面还是可以的。

好。

一个话题结束了。文俊辉沮丧地想，自己大概真是累糊涂了，不然怎么能这么难过呢。他很少感到难过，而现在脚下却像是拖着什么镣铐一样，洗个澡挪到床上蒙起被子，每次难受的时候他就唱歌或者睡觉，今晚的氛围不适合唱歌，那就早早睡下，眼睛偶尔睁开一条缝看对面床上那人手中屏幕的蓝光闪烁，在检查白天的视频吗？还是用手机找旅行路线，他会不会也在好奇我为什么没有生气大喊大叫，还是他根本就想忘记这一茬？胡思乱想着脑子里容易混沌，昏昏沉沉地，夜晚就掉进朦胧的罩子里，很快睡着了。

如果说海边之行两个人都带着点界限在认真看海景，进了温泉池文俊辉忍不住想现在是什么情况。温泉泡一会儿就有点上头，身体被泡热泡软泡得脑子里晕乎乎，带着酒后一般似曾相识的感觉看全圆佑拿起一个什么东西走近了，文俊辉低低惊叫一声后退两步溅起水花在水面上跌落，全圆佑放下拍摄设备问，你怎么了。

我有点，晕。文俊辉眨巴眨巴眼睛，睫毛被蒸汽打湿沾在眼皮上真的很像哭过，他知道自己现在全身没一处不红因为到处都热，心底最热，压抑了许久的心事鼓胀快化了，化了就会变成最后的眼泪，你能承担得了这后果吗。好像还是不行。

你是不是想起来了。全圆佑有点认真一板一眼地问，这态度够有分量也激得池子里软乎乎的猫咪双眼一睁，我应该想起来点什么吗？

前天晚上做的时候说了喜欢。  
被我抱住的时候急得脸色都变了。  
可以专注眼前的话为什么要去想那些没有边界的未来呢。总是闷闷不乐的样子也不像你。

全圆佑本来是想什么时候告诉文俊辉这些的呢。也许没有人知道，这人太擅长伪装操控全局，看上去会慢一点再开口的事情早就了然于心，大概就是因为这一点文俊辉才一直没有走开的。不自觉地总想着他应该知道，他知道那就不想错过，不是因为文俊辉不想错过全圆佑，而是因为，文俊辉不想让全圆佑错过一生中唯一一个这样看着他的文俊辉。

万一走掉之后，后悔的那个人不是我，而是他呢。只是想象一下这样的可能就提前感到心疼了。以荒谬的心态独自恋爱中的猫猫傻掉了，因为眼前的人好温柔地伸出健身不久因此还是细细的瘦长手臂圈过来，也因为，他好像有一点想起，那天晚上他们睡在一起之前，有个声音反复跟自己确认会不会后悔的问题。

年轻的时候我们总是会以为，我这辈子不会给自己留什么遗憾的事情，或者我从不为往事后悔。一边嘴硬着一边走过去才知道，那时候所谓的自尊心日后都会成为压垮记忆的心酸宝塔，让无论是停留在过去还是朝向未来迈开逐渐灌了铅的腿的自己猝不及防地在某一瞬间痛哭。可能是记忆摆动到准确的格子时，也可能只是在某一首歌进副歌旋律的部分忽然低迷。

而全圆佑是个唱黑泡的，他稳稳地控制着节奏，扎实安放带有感情和功力的歌词，把每一件事做好就是真心，拍好vlog留存记忆的间隙里，居然没发现猫猫已经心碎了好几回。

也要怪惯于单恋的人，总是脑补得又快又残忍，容易感伤又容易浮泛浪漫泡沫。

旅馆的料理果然还是鱼腥味为主，举着设备拍了半天的人什么也没太吃下去，饿肚子的状况倍加委屈，文俊辉直发愁问说要不要找个自动贩售机买一碗速食乌冬。全圆佑放下筷子说不用了就当我减肥吧，这会还算有力气。

山男人就是说有力气就一定还有吧。反正后来文俊辉躺在旅馆的榻榻米上迷迷糊糊地想着的就是这个。本次旅行为什么这么快就要结束了呢，明明旅馆的浴衣穿起来很舒服，解开之后身体接触时也好像克服了第一次的不适应诶。

抽签决定分组的时候，你记住了我的姓名签是哪一个吧。  
全圆佑循着自己熟悉的那张脸上好看的线条吻下去，俊尼唇边有痣，我亲在这里好不好。

底下的人支支吾吾地抵抗着但也没肢体冲撞，看上去是拒绝可真的被亲到时又有一点儿僵硬呆滞。  
真可爱。  
被摸了头发才想起来警告，中国古话讲男不摸头……“可是我们俊尼太可爱了所以不行。”

说不行也就不行了。抽签的时候文俊辉极力支持按年龄顺位抽，排在第四的自己抽到写有排在第六的名字的纸条时高兴地欢呼，现场气氛是热闹的所以没有人注意什么小心机。但这一切都被全圆佑窥破，也许还悄悄确认过自己的姓名签是不是放在固定的角落没有被其他人的手指拨乱。

为什么会一直拖到这么晚呢。干嘛不找个没行程的时候讲出来就好了。文俊辉做好跟队里大家摊牌的准备，珉奎和明浩那边分享的图片各种你拍我我拍你也没见队里的哥哥们怎么发火，弟弟们只会起哄，整天不知道在想什么的韩率还会给他们房间里放文俊辉带去南韩的红枣夹核桃——中国的电视剧上是这么说的，“枣”生贵子。

因为有点想等等看，等久一点你还在的话我就真的要出发赶上了。

谁说我来过一次就一定会来第二次，可能我就是个塑料颜控呢。

那你也是会来的。全圆佑把下巴贴到现在是恋人的头顶，软蓬蓬的头发蹭着喉咙到锁骨的位置，拥抱的时候是整个抱进去所以能够感觉到全圆佑真的很瘦，以及，文俊辉自己却没有舍得用力去推开他。世上奇怪小孩真的很多而他们生活的空间里只有彼此之间摆动的距离频率才有意义。

没有争斗心的人却去练了武术。

没有推拉天赋的人却莫名陷入麻烦。

是恋旧的兔子来着，

而全圆佑总会等到他。


End file.
